Raindrops
by Mep
Summary: Ambos perdidos se encuentran en medio de una terrible tormenta...6to cap, si lo se.. POR FIN!.. Slytherin vs Griffyndor, unas cuantas cosas interesantes pasan en este juego....REVIEW!
1. Confabulando mi felicidad

La lluvia mojaba su cara, y en un vago intento de lograr ser capaz de ver mas claro quito su cabello bruscamente, gruesas gotas cayeron de sus mejillas.  
  
¿Que no podía tener mejor suerte? Los carruajes la dejaron y tuvo que venir caminando desde Hogsmade, pero ahora que por fin lograba divisar el castillo, ahora empezaba a llover a cantaros, el cielo se había nublado... ¡Dios! Estaba hasta temblando.  
  
- Solo a mi- murmuro entre dientes- solo a mi me pasan estas cosas...-  
  
Un rayo e diviso a lo lejos, se tapo los oídos... odiaba aquel sonido. Solo aria que se sintiese mas indefensa... en aquella gran tormenta.  
  
Patio la tierra, desquitándose con ella por su desgracia... ¡Genial! Le pego a una piedra... justo lo que necesitaba.  
  
- ¡Ouch!- grito agachándose a palpar su dedos a través del zapado...  
  
-Solo a mi- repitió de nuevo.  
  
Hoy no era su día de la suerte, definitivamente... parecía que el mundo confabulaba en secreto contra su bienestar mental y físico... ¿Tan mala soy? Se pregunto a si misma sarcásticamente.  
  
Empezó a llover mas fuerte... y parecía que los rayos empezaban a caer mas cerca, su estruendo era ya insoportable.  
  
Le comenzó a entrar pánico ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo, Dios, como iba a encontrar su camino hacia el castillo? No iba a morir así, claro que no! ¿de una hipotermia por un poco de mala suerte? ¡Jamás! ¡era mucho mas fuerte que eso!  
  
Empezó a correr en la dirección que le pareciese correcta, había dejado de llorar y en su cara solo se mostraba una determinación pura... No se iba a dejar ganar por un poco de lluvia.  
  
De pronto, sin previo aviso, choco contra un cuerpo, que al contrario de ella que se hallaba corriente, estaba inmóvil, quieto, temblando como ella, pero no en aquel repentino estado de pánico.  
  
-¿Quién eres?- pregunto frenéticamente, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos asustada.  
  
-¿Weasley?- pregunto la silueta, claramente en estado de sorpresa. Podía reconocer esa vos en cualquier parte.  
  
-¡¿Malfoy?!- dijo acercándosele un poco solo para verle la cara, efectivamente era el- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-Podría preguntarte lo mismo- dijo el con una de aquella muecas características.  
  
-Mira que decidí salir a dar un paseo en la mitad de la tormenta, decidi que un resfriado no me vendría mal- dije yo sarcásticamente sin poder evitarlo.  
  
Otro rayo... otro trueno. Entre de nuevo a mi estado de pánico... comencé a mirar por todas partes, lo único que podía ver claramente era a el, y si me hubiesen dado la oportunidad de escoger les aseguro que no lo hubiera escogido a el.  
  
- Tsk, tsk, Weasley- dijo el- No te me pongas sarcástica, recuerda que soy perfecto.  
  
-¡¿Cómo en el nombre de Merlín puedes estar tan tranquilo?!- grite fuertemente.  
  
-¡¿Qué quieres que haga?!- me grito claramente enojado por mi falta de tranquilidad... a cualquiera lo pone nervioso.  
  
-No lo se!- grite exasperado- Piensa en algo que podamos hacer para no morirme de frió.  
  
Comencé de nuevo a tratar de mirar y encontrar algo que me diese al menos una pista de donde estábamos. Di unos cuantos pasos, pero su mano gentilmente, cosa que no creí posible en el, me guió hasta los limites del bosque prohibido. Lo entendí, podíamos refugiarnos entre los árboles, así el calor seria mayor... y la lluvia caería menos.  
  
Soltó mi mano y di un respiro que no sabia que estaba sosteniendo. Me quite rápidamente el abrigo y quede en una camisa manga corta azul y unos jeans. Se me quedo mirando largo rato, y me sentí sonrojar... de rabia y de vergüenza.  
  
-¿Malfoy... estas ahí?- dije moviendo locamente mi mano frente a su rostro. Tenia una expresión atontada.  
  
-¿Eh... si?- dijo después de un rato tragando fuertemente saliva.  
  
- Creo que seria mejor que te quitaras el abrigo, tu sabes no, por que esta mojado?- le dije riéndome un poco.  
  
-¿el abrigo?- pregunto tontamente. Me reí y señale su pecho.  
  
-¡ Ahh si... el abrigo!- dijo el entendiendo lo que le quería decir y apresurándose a quitárselo, note que sus mejillas estaban teñidas en un color rosa.  
  
- Entonces...- comencé con ganas de conversar sentándome en la gruesa raiz de un arbol-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estaremos aquí?-  
  
- Mmm..- dijo el pensativamente mirando hacia el cielo, acción que no sirvió de nada, ya que las copas de los árboles le tapaban- No lo se la verdad, espero que no sea mucho tiempo.  
  
- Si...- dije bostezando perezosamente y tratando de acomodarme de alguna forma- Tengo que ir a terminar un trabajo de pociones-  
  
Draco.. eh que diga: Malfoy rió.  
  
- ¿De que te ríes?- pregunte curiosamente.  
  
- Bueno...- dijo el mirándome seriamente- No crees que es irónico que este en la mitad del bosque prohibido con la hermana de uno de mis enemigos?  
  
- Si- dije riendo también- bastante irónico.  
  
-¿Draco?- pregunte suavemente como quien habla con un niño pequeño.  
  
- ¿Si?-  
  
-¿Estas dormido?- dije.  
  
-Ya no- dijo gruñonamente, me reí.  
  
- Lo siento- dije entre risas- Es que quería preguntarte algo...  
  
-¿Qué cosa?- dijo sentándose nuevamente.  
  
-¿Por qué me odias?- pregunte seriamente- Bueno, a mi familia...?  
  
Miro hacia el otro lado, cualquier lugar parecía mejor que mi rostro.  
  
- No lo entenderías- contesto finalmente.  
  
-¿ Por que no?- pregunte un poco enojada- Pruébame.  
  
- Es difícil- dijo el- Quizás algún día te lo diré.  
  
- ¿Lo prometes?- pregunte como niña pequeña.  
  
-Si- dijo el- Lo prometo.  
  
- Okay, espero que lo cumplas- dije tercamente.  
  
- Lo haré- dijo con un tono un cuanto molesto- ¡ahora, vuelve a dormir!  
  
Me moví varias veces, era imposible acomodarme bien. estaba a punto de quedarme dormida por fin, cuando un ruidoso trueno me despertó. Me levante de golpe asustada  
  
-¿ Estas bien?- pregunto Malfoy con algo que se pudo hasta confundir por preocupación.  
  
-Mmm, si- conteste sonrojándome – Los truenos no me han gustado nunca.  
  
-Oh..- contesto como si aquello lo explicase todo- Ven aquí-  
  
-¿a dónde?- pregunte extrañada- ¿Y, para que?  
  
- No preguntes- dijo el seriamente- solo ven.  
  
Me pare a regadientes y fui hasta donde el se hallaba acostado, definitivamente habían encontrado un lugar mas cómodo que yo.  
  
Me indico un puesto a su lado, me senté.  
  
- ¿Y entonces?- pregunte cansadamente.  
  
- La tormenta va durar, Ginny- dijo el haciéndome mas espacio a su lado- Solo trata de dormir.  
  
Estaba tan sorprendida que solo pude susurrar un pequeño: -Okay- y me acurruque a su lado.  
  
Aun así no podía dormir, el ya hace mucho tiempo que había conciliado el sueño...¡Que envidia!  
  
De pronto lo sentí darse la vuelta, y poner un brazo en mi cintura... acercándome mas a el.  
  
Y para mi sorpresa no lo halle extraño, solo sonreí.  
  
Quizás el mundo entero no confabulaba mi muerte, pero mi felicidad.  
  
Fin??  
  
N/A: ahora si FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS Arwen-chan... este si, el otro no me gusta mucho... este esta mejor! Que cumplas muchos años mas por cierto! TQM!  
  
Y a los que leyeron, pues, depende de ustedes.. quieren que la historia contnue o no? DEJEN un review de cualquier forma.  
  
Besos,  
  
Mep. 


	2. De miradas

Al despertarme sentí una tremenda decepción cubrirme de pies a cabeza, su brazo no se hallaba sobre mi cadera sujetándome fuertemente como temiendo que me fuera, no. Por momentos llegue a pensar que todo aquello había sido producto de algún tipo de fiebre por la lluvia... o que mi mente me estaba jugando sucio. Y si era así no quería ni pensarlo...¿querer que el me abrazase... me sujetase... me protegiese? ¿desde cuando tenia ideas tan locas? Palpé una tela sobre mi, y al abrir completamente los ojos me di cuenta que cubriéndome se hallaba su capa, que imagino, había dejado protegiéndome del frió, sonreí mirando detenidamente los bordados y la insignia de la casa enemiga. Me levante súbitamente, apoyándome en el piso, moviendo mi cabeza, como tratando de borrar a golpecitos aquellas ideas que me parecían tan infundadas... tan imposibles. Es que desde cuando había empezado a pensar de el así? Que un simple abrazo bastaba para echarla en las redes del primer infeliz que se cruzase a su paso? O bueno, a los su brazos de aquel que de nacimiento fue consagrado enemigo?  
  
No sabia que pensar... miro a su alrededor, solo para encontrar pura vegetación... y cero rastros de Malfoy... el sol, que era la causa por la cual se despertó, brillaba fuertemente calentando sus mejillas... como burlándose de las lluvias de ayer, saliendo hoy, mas radiante que nunca. Que ironía. Busco un poco mas entre los troncos de los árboles, esperanzada en que de pronto, vería un destello de aquel cabello rubio platinado tan característico de el, pero no fue así, por mas que trato. Se resigno al hecho de que aquella persona con la que tan segura se había sentido, no iba a volver...  
  
Regreso a paso lento, debajo de sus pies sonando extrañamente los charcos de agua... manchando mas aun sus zapatos negros, y sus medias de franjas rojas y naranja, color de la clásica Griffyndor. Había dejado la túnica atrás, pretendiendo que nunca la había visto... no era tan tonta como para entrar al gran comedor con la túnica de un Slyterhin en sus manos... menos las de Malfoy. Recordó haber, en un arrebato de sensibilidad, aspirar su aroma y llenar sus pulmones... impregnándose el alma de su olor...  
  
Y era extraño viniendo de ella, que había en un momento dado catalogado la sensibilidad como una fuente de debilidad... que había aprendido a mostrarle al mundo su faceta mas fuerte; por que aquello era lo que el mundo necesitaba de ella. O aquello creía.  
  
Negó la cabeza, mientras que con una sonrisa abría con aquella torpeza característica de ella, las puertas principales del castillo. Su ropa mojada, y su expresión pensativa no pasaron desapercibidas por sus compañeros, que apenas la vieron comenzaron a cuchichiar sobre las miles de posibilidades que justificasen su pobre y desaliñada apariencia. Ella trato de ignorar las voces que la seguían, pero era algo difícil.  
  
-Gin!!- grito una voz conocida a mis espaldad. Me voltee rápidamente para sonreír al ver a mi mejor amiga abriéndose paso poco a poco entre la multitud.  
  
Louise o "Lu" como le llamábamos, era de aquellas personas que sin que lo sepas dejan una enorme marca en tu corazón.... son de aquellas personas que sabes que estarán ahí para ti toda la vida... y yo me sentia excepcionalmente agradecida de tener alguien así en la mia.  
  
-¡Lu!- dije yo entre los cabellos de mi amiga, que apenas me alcanzo me envolvió en un abrazo cálido.  
  
- ¡Pero niña, mírate estas toda mojada!- dijo Louise tomando aquel tonito de madre que siempre me mataba de la risa- Estaba preocupada, ¿donde te habías metido?-  
  
-Lo siento, Lu- dije mientras empezamos a caminar en dirección a la sala de griffyndor- es que me agarro desprevenida la tormenta, y no supe que hacer...  
  
Odiaba que hubiese secretos entre nosotras, pero no podía decirle que había pasado la noche con... Malfoy. Louise se lanzaría en una discusión de cómo no debía hablarle mas nunca en la vida, cuando el en realidad se había comportado casi como un chico normal anoche.  
  
- ¡Pobrecita!- dijo Louise genuinamente preocupada. Trate de avisarle a Mcgonnal pero ya sabes como es mi sentido de orientación... nunca llegue a encontrarla.  
  
- No te preocupes- le dije entre risas, sabiendo que era verdad. No podíamos dejar nunca a Lu sola si queríamos que regresase sana- No fue tan malo.  
  
Lu siguió hablando, comentándome de todo lo que había pasado.... yo solo asentía de vez en cuando.... recordando los eventos de la noche anterior con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
De alguna forma sentía que las cosas iban a cambiar para bien...  
  
Deje a Louise con una excusa, y subí rápidamente al cuarto a bañarme con apuro... las clases empezarían pronto.  
  
Cuando ya hube bajado, encontré a Lu dormitando en el sillón. Sonreí y me acerque lentamente, como el cazador que examina a su presa, y suavemente estire las manos justo a los costados de mi amiga.  
  
- A levantarse y a sonreír!!- grite fuertemente mientras le hacia cosquillas en aquello que sabia eran sus puntos mas débiles.  
  
- ¡AHH!- grito Lu asustada- ¡!Ginny no me hagas eso!! Ya veras, de mi no te escapas.  
  
Se paro mirándome amenazadoramente mientras que sin que me diera cuenta, cogía una almohada del sillón.  
  
-¡Pelea de almohadas!- grito Lu mientras me pegaba un almohadazo.  
  
- ¡Aghr! Corre mientras puedas Lu!- dije en un susurro.  
  
Ambas salimos por el retrato unos minutos después , sin mucho aire pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
- ¿Hace cuanto no hacíamos esto?- le pregunte.  
  
- ¡Uf! No se, hace muchísimo tiempo- contesto.  
  
- Pues deberíamos hacerlo mas seguido-  
  
-¡Que así sea!- contesto ella seriamente. Cerramos el pacto con una sonrisa.  
  
Ya cuando tuvieron los libros en las manos, se dispusieron a caminar a paso rápido hacia la primera clase del día: Herbologia. El viento movía sus cabellos a su propio y único compás, y luchaban por mantener las capas alrededor de su cuerpo, tratando vanamente de protegerse del frió.  
  
Louise me seguía hablando, pero yo me mantenía un tanto neutral... es que quien me puede culpar? Quien no hallaría mas interesante lo que paso la noche anterior que cualquier otro bochinche de aquellos que se escucha todo el tiempo? Abrase fuertemente el libro a mi pecho, un tanto preocupada... no era común en mi tener tales ideas....sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse con un leve Rosado.  
  
- Y entonces, ella me dijo que...- alcance escuchar a Louise decir - ¿Me estas escuchando, Ginny?  
  
-Este si...- dije un cuanto distraída.  
  
-Vamos no, dime que te sucede?- pregunto un cuanto preocupada.  
  
- Nada, Lu- dije tratando de reírme.... salió mas nerviosamente que nada- Estoy un poco ida, sabes que no soy una persona mañanera.  
  
- Si en eso tienes razón...- ambas reímos. Ella siguió riendo, yo en cambio pare súbitamente. A unos cuantos pasos de mi, podía distinguir entre la multitud frente a la cabaña de Hagrid su cabello platinado...  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto notando que había dejado de reír.  
  
-Nada, Lu... nada- dije tratando de sonar convincente.  
  
Camine a su lado, esperando no encontrar sus ojos... no recordar nada de ayer... no recordar su aroma... pero por mas que trate no pude evitar mirarlo una vez mas, y encontrarlo mirándome.... y por segundos por segundos... creí ver el fantasma de una sonrisa crecer en su rostro... por unos breves segundos...creí que el, guardaba tanto como yo.. aquel recuerdo.... aquel abrazo...  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*---*-*-*  
  
N/A: Hola chicas! (¿ hay chicos?, si es así por favor reportarse) Espero que este cap les halla gustado, el siguiente seria el punto de vista del malfoy desde que se levanto... asi que si quieren leerlo dejen amablemente un review ;-)  
  
SaraMeliss: mi primer review de la historia! Gracias! Bueno, no cometi un cimen como dices y continue la historia... espero que halla valido la pena en tu opinión. Besos.  
  
Arwen-chan: Que bien que te halla gustado! Sorry que no te avise que lo termine es que no se si me voy a ir de paseo, entonces no sabia cuando iba a poder subirlo. Si se que tengo 17 fics... jeje, se nota cuanto tiempo libre tengo... jjeje, besos.  
  
Karla ´Mione: Hola chica! Como estas? Si es una situación comprometedora.. jejej, digamos que aun no la han aprovechado.. quien sabe si después si... jejejje...hasta ahora te has dado cuenta que todos los chicos de mis fics son una ternura.. *suspiro* que no daria por que hubiera uno asi por aquí... bueno no puedo responder tus preguntas.. lo siento, jejej ... es por eso de mantener a la audiencia leyendo.. no puedo revelarte todos los secretos! Jjajaja.. besos!  
  
Kat basted: Hola, que bien que te halla gustado la historia.. espero que este cap te guste tambn—besos.  
  
Aragon: Yes I do, why?  
  
angela30 : Hola! Bueno, ya lo segui, espero que te siga gustando!! Besos,  
  
Anvi Snape : Hola amiga, como estas? Todavía con tu humor sarcástico de ayer? Mejor asi.... que bien que te halla gustado mi regalo para arwencita.. (ojala que no lea esto.. jjijij) espero que este cap te guste tambn.. besos,  
  
ERI MOND LICHT : Hola, espero que te halla gustado, gracias por el review. Besos,  
  
Lucy: hola chica! Como estas? Tiempo sin hablar... todavía no te pasa la felicidad de la fiesta?! Ojala que este cap te halla gustado. Besos,  
  
KaTy : siguió! Jejej, ojala que te halla gustado. Gracias por el review!  
  
Impossibles: aja no se me estrese, ya lo continue... espero no sea decepcionante. Besos,  
  
Ninnia?!: Hola chica! Como estas? Te gusto? Si no talvez? Todavía vas a decir que son unagran escritora ;-) verdad? ... jaja no me hagas caso.... gracias por el review! Besos,  
  
Por ultimo, quiero decirles que me siento super triste por lo que paso ayer en España... a donde vamos a parar? Para todas aquellas personas de España que lean esto, lo siento muchísimo... rezemos por que esas personas que causaron el atentado... que no tienen corazon algun dia (pronto) reciban su merecido.  
  
Besos,  
  
Mep 


	3. Draco

Poco a poco abrió los ojos, costosamente; se permitió dar un gran bostezo mientras conseguía completa visibilidad del cuarto... o donde se hallase. Cuando la hubo tenido lo primero que vio fue una melena de un cabello rojo brillante... como una llama, no pudo evitar pensar, fascinante.  
  
El cabello lo entretuvo unos minutos mas, ya que acabado de levantarse no era la persona mas inteligente del mundo. Cuando llego a recuperar su sentido común, recordó lo que había pasado anoche: la tormenta... Weasley.  
  
Se apoyo sobre su codo izquierdo para darse cuenta por fin de cuan cerca estaban. Noto con aquella expresión de el superior, cuando se dio cuenta que si aquella cercanía a ella la hubiese incomodado, no hubiese dudado en gritarle hasta dejarlo sordo... su fama de temperamento fuerte era tanta, que hasta el, secretamente, temía ser el final de cualquiera de sus gritos.  
  
Se apoyo ahora en el suelo, y se paro con poca dificultad. Cuando noto que ella temblaba, recogió su túnica del suelo y cuidadosamente se la coloco encima, asegurándose que el nivel de frió hubiese cesado un tanto.  
  
Se tomo su tiempo observándola. No había prisa, las clases empezarían en unas cuantas horas.  
  
El cabello de ella caía suavemente sobre su espalda, y no musito en pensar, nuevamente, cuan parecido era a una llama inextinguible de fuego. Su padre lo mataría su pudiera leerle la mente, de eso estaba seguro. Un Malfoy observando a una Weasley con... ¿ternura? Lo desheredaría por solo pensarlo... tembló al imaginarse lo que le haría si algún día llegaran a ser algo mas que eso. Paro en seco, ¡¿quería que el y la Weasley – Ginny- fueran algo?!  
  
Prefirió no responder aquella pregunta; mas por miedo a que la respuesta fuese afirmativa que por cualquier otra cosa.  
  
Se espeso mas aun en el bosque, con la cabeza dándole vueltas... ningún pensamiento estaba claro por el momento. Tenia que admitir que para nada le había molestado tenerla tan cerca. Sonrió recordando, cuando ayer, aunque lo ocultase muy bien , se había sorprendido al darse cuenta que la Weasley no era tan mala como la pintaba. Claro esta que aquello jamás se lo diría a ella, seria su pequeño secreto.  
  
Mientras mas vueltas daba alrededor del bosque, mas creía imposibles los sucesos de ayer. Y no se le podía culpar ya que era tan fuera de la rutina... que hasta en algún momento le pudo haber parecido especial. De alguna forma sentía como si fuese un momento que no debiese olvidar nunca... por que era, la primera vez que se habían hablado como dos personas normales... no como dos enemigos de casas distintas.  
  
Aquellos eran, supuestamente, los papeles que ellos jugaban en esta historia: enemigos de sangre.  
  
Aquellos eran los papeles que debían seguir jugando, se recordó mentalmente.  
  
Se sentó en una de las rocas cercanas, con una expresión pensativa en el rostro... de vez en cuando asomándose al lugar en donde estaba ella... para asegurarse que se hallase bien.  
  
Se escondió detrás de un árbol nuevamente cuando la vio abrir sus ojos pesadamente. No se sentía en ánimos, en este momento, para hablar con ella. Suprimió una sonrisa y un comentario hosco al verla examinar con extremo cuidado su túnica.... como si nunca hubiese visto una.  
  
La vio pararse y buscar algo entre los árboles... presumió correctamente al pensar que era a el al que buscaba. No supo nunca, como ella, buscándolo tan minuciosamente, no pudo verlo, y quizás, pensó, aquello fue para mejor.  
  
Observo, con eterno placer, como ella, se llevo la capa delicadamente a su rostro, y suspiro.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-  
  
Draco camino hacia el castillo, varios minutos después de que ella se hubiese ido. Para encontrarla y que esta, en un arrebato de curiosidad, le preguntase el por que de su ausencia esta mañana. ¿Aceptar que la había estado viendo? ¡JAMAS! Todavía le queda un poco de su orgullo de Malfoy.  
  
-¡OY, Malfoy!- grito roncamente una voz. Draco se viro exasperadamente.  
  
-¿Qué quieres Goyle?-  
  
- ¿Dónde estabas anoche?- pregunto Crabbe que estaba detrás de Goyle junto a Blaise (N/a: Blaise será chico n mi historia.)  
  
-¡¿ Y eso a ti que coño te importa?!-  
  
- ¿Un poco sensible no crees, Malfoy?- dijo Blaise tranquilamente, antes de virarse a los otros dos y agregar- Estuvo con una chica, es por eso que no nos dice... jajja.  
  
-Bueno, debió haber sido feeeeiiiisima!- dijo Crabbe.  
  
Los tres ( Crabbe, Goyle y Blaise) pegaron una resonante carcajada.  
  
- ¡CÁLLENSE YA!- grito Draco retomando nuevamente su camino a paso rápido a la sala común.  
  
- Bueno, parece que pegamos en el clavo- Draco escucho decir a Blaise. Los tres rieron nuevamente. Se las pagaría ese...  
  
*-**-*--**-*-*-*-*-**-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-***-*  
  
- ¿Si unimos, la pata de gallo, con el ojos de serpiente y revolvemos media hora, que posion habríamos creado, señor Malfoy?- pregunto Snape.  
  
Draco susurro algo...  
  
-Hable mas alto, por favor-  
  
- Rojo- dijo Draco en un suspiro.  
  
-¿Qué es rojo?- pregunto Snape extrañado- ¿Malfoy esta prestando atención?  
  
"Su cabello es rojo..." pensó.  
  
Snape se acerco hacia el puesto de Malfoy y movió su mano enfrente del rostro del chico. Se escucharon risitas por parte de los griffyndor.  
  
- UYY! Parece que Malfoy esta enamorado- dijo Ron lo suficientemente alto para que todo el salón escuchara, poniendo las manos sobre su pecho y batiendo las cejas provocativamente.  
  
En ese preciso momento fue que Draco regreso con nosotros al presente. Se sonrojo al encontrar a todos los ojos posados en el. Miro con rabia a Ron.  
  
- Cállate Weasley- dijo amargamente- ¿Enamorado de una sangre sucia? JA! Eso se llama tener un bajo estándar.  
  
Draco sonrió complacido. Ron a pesar de tener la cara roja de vergüenza, hizo ademán de pararse y pegarle un golpe.  
  
-15 puntos menos para Griffindor- dijo Snape.  
  
Draco viro su cara, para esconder una sonrisa... y el sonrojo que parecía quemarle la cara. ¡Nunca le había pasado algo así en su vida! Y era un pecado teniendo su apellido... pensar de una chica como ella de tal manera.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*  
  
- ¿Qué pasa, draquito?- pregunto Pansy guiñándole un ojo seductoramente.  
  
-Nada- respondió cortantemente.  
  
- ¿qué te pasa?- dijo ella cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.- ¡Antes solías prestarme mas atención!  
  
Malfoy no se inmuto en contestarte, y salió caminando rápidamente a la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.  
  
- ¿Todavía pensando en la fea chica?- grito Goyle a sus espaldas, riéndose de su propia broma... en su cerebro debió haber sonado mejor, definitivamente.  
  
Llego varios minutos después, a la cabaña del gigante analfabeto ese (N/A: sorry Hagrid) prácticamente pegándose en la cabeza por las 5 veces que casi se cae al ver un destello rojo entre los alumnos.  
  
La clase empezó, como siempre era.... sumamente aburrida y prácticamente in entendible (N/a: lo siento de nuevo..) comenzó a mirar a sus alrededores y entonces fue cuando no pudo evitar mirar detenidamente a G- Weasley que venia acompañada de una bonita chica de cabello chocolate, Draco, hizo un gesto con la boca, al recordar que era una de aquellas de familia Muggle. Sus miradas se encontraron, breves segundos, que a el le pareciendo varios minutos... largos minutos.  
  
-¿A si que fue con la Weasley, Malfoy?- susurro Blaise con un enorme desdén- ¿tan desesperado estabas?-  
  
******-*******************************  
  
Notas de la autora: Hola chicas (os?)!!! ¿qué les parecio? Acuérdense que en d/g soy nueva.. asi que me tienen que mandar muuuuuuchos reviews, diciéndome que esta bien o si no me creo q esta malísimo (esta muy malo?) y no escribo mas (*indirecta con curva*)  
  
Ahora, con los reviews:  
  
SaraMeliss: bueno, creo que tambien fuiste la primera en poner mi historia en favoritos, asi que GRACIAS! Te gusto el punto de vista de Draco, eso espero... besos.  
  
hermiginny13: GRACIAS, por poner mi historia en favoritos, toy feliz de q no me tiren tomatazos por poner que Draco al menos piensa como un niño no tan malo.. en cuanto a r/hr no lo puse, pero si lo implique.. te gusto? Besos!  
  
Mariana : gracias! Lo hice lo mas rapido que pude... que no fue muy rapido, pero bueno al menos aquí esta... besos.  
  
Anvi_Snape Hola chica, parece que a nuestra co-autora no le molesta que le digamos Arwencita, gracias al cielo.. jaja dios sabe que no quiero morir tan joven.. jejej, espero que te siga gustando chica! Besos!!  
  
Luciana: Hola amiga! Espero q t halla gustado mucho.. y q me dejes un review ;-) besos!!  
  
eri mond licht : Hola! Gracias, espero que te halla gustado!! Soy de Panamá, y tu?? Besos!  
  
impossibles: GRACIAS por ponerme en autores, y fics favoritos, significa bastante para mi! Imaginare que bacan significa bien... jejeje. Espero que este tampoco te halla decepcionado! Besos!  
  
danielita : mostro? Eso sig. Bueno? Ojala. Jejje. Si lo he leido, no quiero que creas que me he copiado ni nada.... lo hice inconscientemente, lo juro! Me imagino que me gusto tanto que se me quedo grabado. Espero que a pesar de esto te guste mi fic. Besos.  
  
Karla ('Mione: Hola chica!! No te dire nada de nada.... por todo el tiempo que me hiciste sufrir con tu fic... aunque.... jaajjaa ya se que te gusto, pero si me dejas un review, no me haria nada mal ;-) besos!! Thuringwethil: Ya sabia que alguien me iba a decir de lo bueno que era Draco.. pero es algo que simplemente no puedo evitar.. en este cap ya lo pongo mas como el del libro. Espero que te halla gustado. Besos.  
  
Arwen chan : Hola!! Sorry por no avisarte, es que lo escribi hoy mismito.. el pedazo que me faltaba. Chica, pero tu no sabes que todo el fic te lo tengo dedicado?? Tsk tsk y yo que juraba que sabias..... h/g 4 ever (no me tieren tomates chicas... porfavor) espero que te halla gustado arwencita!! Tkm! Besos!  
  
KaTy: Hola! Actualize tarde... pero.... mirándolo por el lado bueno, actualize no... espero que te siga gustando! Besos!!  
  
Bueno... dejen reviews!! (mep abre sus lindos ojitos de par en par, quien le podria decir no a esa cara?)  
  
Besos,  
  
Mep 


	4. Rumores

-Así que fue con la Weasley , Malfoy?- susurro Blaise con enorme desdén- ¿tan desesperado estabas?  
  
-¿No te he dicho ya que eso a ti que te importa?- dijo Draco quitando sus ojos de la siempre radiante pelirroja.  
  
-Tsk tsk- dijo Blaise poniendo una mano en el hombro del rubio- ¿Cómo que he pegado en el clavo, nuevamente? Te digo Malfoy, de actor ni un mísero centavo te ganas-  
  
-Blaise- dijo amenazadoramente empujando al chico bruscamente- Yo tu no me metería en lo que no me importa, si sabes que es lo que te conviene-  
  
el chico dio dos pasos hacia atrás y sonrió malévolamente.  
  
-A mi no me asustas- dijo mirando a tras de su hombro y acercándose a Pansy- Parkinson cuida a tu hombre, que se te escapa.  
  
Pansy subió la vista y sonrió mirando a Draco. Se acerco a el a paso rápido; según ella glamoroso, parecía mas un conejo cojo en la mitad de la carretera que alguna otra cosa.  
  
Draco se dio por vencido y la abrazo cuando esta llego a el. No realmente sintiéndolo.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Ginny quito la mirada un poco celosamente del rubio que podía ver abrazado a Pansy. Su boca se abrió ligeramente a darse cuenta completamente de sus pensamientos.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Ginny?- pregunto Louise.  
  
- N-nada..- dijo esta nerviosamente. Louise abrió la boca, seguramente pare preguntarle nuevamente, pero la profesora los interrumpió...  
  
-¿Algún problema Weasley y compañía?- dijo la profesora Sprout.  
  
Louise negó rotundamente, mientras que Ginny, un tanto apenada, puso una de esas caras de dolor que tanto se sabia, y a las cuales nadie se podía negar, y dijo:  
  
-La verdad es que no me estoy sintiendo muy bien profesora, ¿cree que pueda ir a la enfermería?-  
  
- Vaya- dijo con un trazo de duda en su rostro- y llévese sus cosas con usted, la clase ya casi termina  
  
tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo del invernadero 4. comenzó a caminar, sus ojos de vez en cuando asomándose a la cabaña de Hagrid. Cuando estuvo mas cerca, noto que no paso desapercibida.  
  
- ¡Mira Malfoy, tu novia!!- dijo Goyle reído.  
  
Ginny se sonrojo como su cabello y comenzó a caminar mas rápido. No perdiendo ni por un segundo la mira de shock que se apoderaba por completo del rostro de Ron.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-¡VIRGINIA MOLLY WEASLEY!- grito un muy exasperado Ron, asustando enormemente a un grupo de chicos de primer año.  
  
¡ODIABA que me llamara así! Me las pagara.  
  
- ¡¿y ustedes que miran?!- grito a un grupo que dejado sus actividades para ver al visualmente escandaloso de mi hermano.  
  
Los chicos se echaron atemorizados hacia atrás, mientras que Hermione trataba vanamente de calmarlos.  
  
-Ron, ¿podrías calmarte?- dijo Hermione mientras les daba una ultima disculpa a los de primero- parece que no esta aquí.  
  
Trate de escaparme por la izquierda, como dicen... debí a ver sabido que mi cabello clásico Weasley no se enmascaraba muy bien con las demás cabelleras, que eran chocolates en su mayoría.  
  
- ¡AHÁ! Ahí estas, ¿creíste que te me escapabas?- dijo Ron acercándose y tomándome del brazo.  
  
-¿Qué quieres Ron Blius Weasley?- dije peligrosamente, saltando de alegría por dentro al verlo sonrojarse notoriamente. Escuche una risita de Hermione, así que ni ella sabia? ¡je! Resulto ser mejor de lo que pensaba, ¡Toma hermanito! Para que lo pienses dos veces.  
  
. –Eh...- dijo este sin encontrar las palabras.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Ronnie?- dije sonriéndole malévolamente- ¿te comieron la lengua los ratones?  
  
Se escucharon varias carcajadas a lo largo de la sala común. Sonreí a modo de gracias.  
  
Me soltó y se acerco a Hermione susurrando: "¿qué era lo que le iba a decir?"  
  
Reí. Hermione le susurro algo al oído.. ¡traidora!  
  
Ron recupero su tonalidad normal y me miro nuevamente, ahora con su expresión sumamente seria.  
  
- Me quieres explicar...- dijo haciendo una pausa para efecto dramático- ¿de que se trataba eso que dijo Goyle acerca de malfoy y tu?  
  
Se escucharon varios susurros sorprendidos.  
  
-Valla yo a saber- dije mirando al fuego de la chimenea, sabia que si lo miraba a los ojos, estos me iban a traicionar.  
  
- A mi no me pareciste indignada, personalmente- dijo este forzándome a mirarlo a los ojos.  
  
- Estaba demasiado sorprendida- dije defendiéndome tercamente.  
  
- Hubieras gritado, pataleado, maldecido- dijo rápidamente gritando- hubieras.  
  
- ¡Pero no lo hice, así que no sirve de nada!- dije, dándome mentalmente una palmada en la espalda por no haberle mandado una bat-bogey hex ahí mismo.  
  
Me pare súbitamente, sabiendo completamente lo sorprendido que debía haber dejado a mi hermano, y a los demás presentes en la sala común, y no muy calladamente apresure a subir las escaleras hacia mi cuarto.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*  
  
No paso mucho tiempo antes de que casi toda la escuela se hubiese enterando del supuesto: "romance entre casas enemigas" como había sido bautizado por las primeras portadoras: Pavarati y Lavander.  
  
Draco rió a forma de burla. ¿Qué toda la escuela creía que andaba con la Weasley? ¡Que broma!  
  
Algunos decían que era tan loco que hasta cierto podía ser... mientras que otros negaban la cabeza y reían. ¿Un Malfoy con una Weasley? Eso jamás sucedería.  
  
El no podía evitar, inconscientemente, inclinarse a la primera opción. Por mas que lo negase.  
  
Pansy se había alejado, Dios sabe que por eso estaba contento. Las ultimas semanas, podían resumirse en pelas entre el y Weasley. Y era extraño, comentaban las voces, verlo pelearse con la Weasley equivocada.  
  
Recordó con culpa su ultima pelea.  
  
*-----------*-----------------*---------------------------*  
  
- ¿Weasley, tan pobre como siempre?- dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa de medio lado.  
  
- ¿Malfoy tan estúpido como siempre?- dijo Ginny haciéndole una leve mueca mientras pasaba a su lado, asegurándose de que bruscamente chocasen sus hombros.  
  
- ¿Ya te vas? ¿Qué acaso tienes miedo a que te deje en ridículo?- dijo Draco arrepintiéndose de sus palabras enormemente, pero tratando de no mostrarlo.  
  
Ginny ni se inmuto en contestarle, solo se volteo y le envió una Bat-bogey hex bien merecida.  
  
*************************************************-  
  
Su rostro se contorsiono en dolor. Si, lo recordaba muy bien. La enfermera de la escuela ya le tenia preparado el antídoto cada vez que llegaba a la enfermería. Era ya , pues, como una actividad regular. Y lo molesto, además del hecho de que siempre era ella la que ganaba , era que la condenada se ponía cada vez mas buena en el hechizo.  
  
Ella estaba haciéndose, como diría su madre, la difícil de conseguir. Y el, por su parte, no sabia que hacer. Si romper todas las leyendas alrededor de su familia, y "perseguirla", o simplemente tratar fuertemente de... olvidarla.  
  
Siempre podía ignorarla. ¡Antes había sido tan fácil! Antes solía ver su cabello y pensar un sin fin de comentarios hirientes y malévolos, ahora al verla, solo le llegaba a la mente un torrente interminable de cosas lindas que decirle. Y le preocupaba, por eso nunca le había paso antes. ¿Querer decirles cosas "lindas" a alguien? Y vuelvo al mismo punto nuevamente ¿siendo ese alguien una Weasley?  
  
Se choco con alguien, y pues, con suerte que tenia, ¿Quién otra que la misma Weasley?  
  
-¿Podrías fijarte por donde caminas?- dijo ella molesta, recogiendo sus cosas del piso rápidamente- Cómprate lentes o algo, que esto se esta poniendo viejo.  
  
La observo irse, incapaz, por la impresión, de articular palabra alguna. Estaba seguro ahora, que no era rabia ni bravura lo que brillaba en sus ojos, sino, mera diversión.  
  
CONTINUARA!  
  
*-------------------------------*------------------------------------*------ -------------------------------*  
  
Notas de la autora: 18 reviews, wao. Nunca habia tenido tantos reviews por cap, GRACIAS! Espero que no bajen (indirecta con curva) pero hablando en serio chicas, les gusto? Si es asi dejen review. No les gusto? Les parecio aburrido? Quieren que deje de torturarlas y deje de escribir? Dejen review tambn y diganmelo! Significa mucho!  
  
Besos!  
  
Mep.  
  
Pd: en le proximo cap escribo las reviews, que es muy tarde y mi mama me mata si no me voy a mimir ya! Chao! 


	5. Loco de amor

Ginny weasley era la clase de chica de armas a tomar. Crecer con 6 hermanos le había enseñado que si algo no se te era entregado, pues, simplemente debías luchar hasta conseguirlo. Así que, eso se propuso, _conseguir al rubio platinado de mirada helada y palabras secas.  
_

Decir que no tenia dudas seria mentira. Su nuevo _"cariño"_ por el Slytherin la había tomado por sorpresa ¿Cómo no? Y es que si creciste despreciando toda tu vida a la familia del que venia el que ahora te gustaba, pues, tenias razón de hallarte dudosa, y mas aun, preocupada.

El era... _intrigante._ Y aquello talvez era lo que mas le producía esas ganas inmensas de describir el por que de esa actitud superior que siempre se cargaba.

En cuanto a _"conseguirlo",_ pues, es como aquel dicho: es mas fácil decir que hacer. Muchos dirían que ese asunto de la pena, ya lo había dejado hacia mucho tiempo atrás. Pero la verdad es que por mas que tratase de hablar con el... apenas lo veía sentía sus mejillas calentarse, sus manos ligeramente temblar y su corazón acelerarse. Te digo que si tan solo supiese que lo mismo le pasaba a él cada vez que la veía , hubiera sido entonces todo mucho mas fácil.

Se miro al espejo, asegurándose de ponerse especialmente bonita hoy, con la esperanza, de que por fin pudiese hablar con el rubio en el que tanto pensaba.

- Querida, con que nos estamos arreglando para un chico- Dijo "Claudia", el espejo. Ginny se sonrojo, odiaba los espejos aquí en Hogwarts! ¿Es que todo tenia que tener vida en este lugar? Pensó de mala gana.

-Si..- dijo Lu acercándose a ella por detrás- Tu como que a mi no me has contado algo-

Lu procedió a poner una cara trágica señalándola con el dedo acusadoramente. Cuando vio que Ginny no tenia ni la mas remota intención de hablar suspiro enormemente y se tiro a la cama.

- **¡BUAAAA!-** "sollozo" dramáticamente- Y yo que**..(hip)..** juraba que _**...(hip)..**_ éramos mejores amigas_.**..(hip).**  
_

- ¿Qué le paso a Louise?- dijeron otras chicas del dormitorio que habían salido del baño rápidamente al escuchar tales gritos.

- Algo con un chico- susurro Claudia (el espejo), agrego después con una risita – creo que se están peleando por el.  
  
_"Y así, señoras y señores, es como comienzan los chismes"_ pensó Ginny sarcásticamente.  
  
Las tres chicas se miraron con interés y se acercaron mas.  
  
Lu, contenta con la atención recibida, siguió con el show.  
  
- ¡BUAA! ¡Yo confié en ti! ¡Y mira lo que me haces!- dijo ella señalándola, nuevamente- te dije que me gustaba y tu vas y te...-

En ese momento Ginny (afortunadamente) le tapo la mano con la boca. Que barbaridad la que iba a decir su amiga, ¡por Dios!

- ¿Por qué le tapas la boca?- dijo una molesta, de seguro ansiosa por saber que seguía- ¡Quítale la mano de la boca y deja que nos diga!

Lu asintió y Ginny la pudo sentir sonreír. Mmm, algo se traía entre manos. Le quito la mano de la boca.

- ¿Y ella que?- dijo otra de las chicas- ¿qué fue lo que hizo con el chico que te gustaba?

- Ella**...(hip)..** ¡ella!- dijo Lu pausando mortalmente para darle un efecto mas dramático al show, que hasta ahora, para ella había sido el mejor de toda su vida- Y tu**...(hip)....¡**Vas...VAS... y le pides que te preste su tarea! ¿C"MO PUDISTE?

Las tres chicas se miraron entre si tratando de comprender. Ginny y Louise no pudieron aguantar y estallaron ahí mismo de la risa. Las tres chicas se fueron del cuarto... molestas.  
  
-

¿Viste sus caras?- dijo Lu apoyándose en el hombro de Ginny con una mano en el estomago- ¡AH! Me duelen los costados de reírme tanto.

- Si! Je, je , je- dijo Ginny riéndose abiertamente- de verdad te luciste amiga, de verdad que si.

Louise se paro, y comenzó a hacer exageradas reverencias exclamando: "_Gracias, Gracias, Muchas gracias._  
  
---

-¡_Hermione!-_ grito Ron acercándosele a Hermione, que estaba acompañada por Ginny y Louise.

-¿Si, Ron?- dijo Hermione un tanto molesta. Sabia perfectamente a que venia.- La respuesta es no.

Ginny los observaba divertida. Actuaban como una pareja de casados.

-Pero...¿cómo sabes si no te he hecho la pregunta?- pregunto Ron sentándose a su lado.

-¿Vienes para saber si te puedo prestar mi Tarea de pociones, _verdad?-_

- Pero _Hermy_...¿eres psíquica acaso?- dijo Ron poniendo expresión pensativa- ¿Por eso fue que dejaste adivinación? ¡Tu ya sabes todo lo que necesitas!

- Si, Ron..- dijo Hermione divertida y quitando el dedo que le había apuntado al expresarse.  
  
__

_- Hermy?-_

- _Ronald_ no me digas así-

-Bueno, a mi tampoco me gusta que me digas _Ronald _pero así es la vida-

-¿Qué quieres _Ronald?-_

-¿Qué me prestes tu tarea?-

-La respuesta sigue siendo no- -

Pero.... _Hermy-_  
  
-Que no-

_-Hermy-phoo-  
_

-No-  
  
__

_-Hermy-bear?-_  
  
__

_-¿Rony?-  
_

-¿Si?- dijo _"Rony"_ con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No me llames _Hermy-algo_ mas _Rony...-_dijo Hermione- Y la respuesta sigue siendo No.

-Mala- dijo el sacándole la lengua haciéndoles una pequeña reverencia a Ginny y Louise que los miraban divertidas.  
  
-------  
  
-Malfoy, levántate ya- dijo Blaise con apuro- ¡Malfoy que te levantes ya!!!

-Paz- murmuro Draco- _¡DEJAME EN PAZ!_  
  
-**Griffyndor**. _Slytherin_. **Partido**. _Hoy_.- dijo Blaise lentamente y haciendo señas como si Draco tuviese algún tipo de problema auditivo

-_OH_- dijo Draco- Ok, es solo que tenia un muy buen sueño.

- ¿De quien?-pregunto Blaise interesado-_ ¿De ella?_

-Si-dijo Draco soltando un diminuto _suspiro, casi inaudible.  
_

-¿De...- comenzó- _Ginny Weasley?  
_

Al escuchar aquel nombre, algo se activo en su cerebro medio dormido.

Aquello..

Aquello era...

Era...

Aquello era ..._verdad._  
  
_Verdad, verdad, verdad_. Había soñado con Ginny Weasley... y... Dios tenia unas ganas inmensas de regresar a aquel sueño.

-¿Malfoy?- pregunto Blaise.

Draco hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió.... se encerró en el baño tirando la puerta fuertemente.

¿Había...había soñado con la Weasley?....peor aun... ¿Había, pues, en contra de todos sus "principios" disfrutado aquel sueño?

Sus besos, se habían sentido tan... reales... ¡Tanto!. Se llevo una mano a la boca y sintió la calidez de ellos aun presente. ¡Dios!¿Tan loco estaba? ¿Tanto como para sentir calidez de un mero sueño?

Algo... una pequeña vocecita... casi imperceptible pero aun molesta. , pareció susurrarle al oído:  
  
_****_

_**"Sí Draquito... loco de amor"  
**_  
-----

Media hora mas tarde se podía ver a un impecable Draco salir del baño después de una ducha fría . Su cara se torno en una leve mueca de dolor y fastidio al observar que Blaise se hallaba todavía ahí esperándolo.¿Qué se suponía debía decirle?  
  
-¿Por qué has huido así?- pregunto Blaise con una sonrisa maliciosa.

_-¿Huido? ¿Quién ha huido?-_ pregunto Draco haciéndose el que no escuchaba.

-Tú, ¿No lo recuerdas?- pregunto, a lo que el rubio negó haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza- No importa eso... ¡Yo te lo recuerdo! Estabas soñando con una chica y parece que la estabas pasando bien **(guiño)** pero pasa... que era con la pobretona esa-

Las manos de Draco se apretaron dolorosamente en un puño. Ardían con unas ganas incesantes de meterle sentido a la cabeza de aquel estúpido. ¿cómo se atrevía a decir tal cosa?  
  
-No se de que estas hablando- dijo Draco mirándolo fríamente, como diciéndole:_ "Otra palabra mas... y ya veras".  
_

Blaise no pareció captar la mirada.  
  
- Como te iba diciendo- continuo- A tu papa le va a dar un ataque cuando se entere... ¡Nunca antes había pasado esto!.

_-¿Pasado que?-_pregunto poniendo una cara recta y supuestamente como aburrido con el tema.

- Un Malfoy- dijo lentamente- Enamorado de una Weasley.

-Cuando pase....- dijo Draco con una sonrisa de medio lado- Asegúrate de avisarme.  
  
---------  
  
_Notas de la Autora (osea yo ;-)):  
  
Hola Chicas: Lo siento muchísimo por la demora.... es que cuando no te sale no te sale... ejemplo: habia escrito las primeras dos paginas dos dias después de subir el cuarto cap, las ultimas cuatro no las escribi hasta hoy. ¿qué les parecio este cap? Espero que les halla gustado. Para aquellas que se pregunten donde esta Harry... pues, este, pasa que no podria ponerlo en el fic sin relacionarlo con Ginny... es algo que ya no se puede evitar, asi que pretendamos que se...mmm... fue de intercambio? No se... si quieren dar ideas del paradero del Niño-que-vivio-pero-que-no-esta-en-mi-fic diganme!  
  
Ahora con las reviews:  
_  
**persefoneriddle:** Gracias, gracias!! Espero que este cap te guste tambn! Besos!  
  
**hermiginny13:** Tienes dedicado el pedazo de Ron/Herm- solo por que me lo pediste lo puse... espero que te halla gustado! Besos!!  
  
**dainablack :** Soy culpable! (de tu muerte lenta y dolorosa) sorry por demorarme tanto! Pero al menos creo que este cap es un poco mas largo y entretenido. Besos.  
  
**Kairi Akade:** gracias!!! Espero que te siga gustando. Besos!  
  
**Ann Potter:** Mi vision de Draco.. o al menos mi draco, es un chico que aparenta ser Malo por fuera... pero es lindo y cariñoso cuando lo conoces me entiedes? Es decir, que para todos sera malo, pero cuando este con Gin- gin sera sweet.... Besos!  
  
**eri mond licht** : No quiero torturar a nadie! De verdad trato de actualizar pronto.,.. pero como que mi mente de pollito no puede... no se si me entiendes.. espero q te halla gustado este cap. Besos.  
  
**Ninnia!?** : Hola! Amiga esta bien.. espero que te siga gustando...Besos!  
  
**Pilika-LastHope** : de mi para ti: me encanta que te encante... _**la accion viene en el proximo cap, que es el partido... y en donde Ginny sera cazadora..**_ _pista pero shhhh no le digas a nadie!_**_ Besos.  
_**  
**Karla ('Mione:** Hola! ¿cómo estas? Espero que bien... pues aquí esta el cap... espero que te halla gustado el pedazo r/hr... te quiero mucho! De aquí a que leas esto.. pa que me hago ilusiones ={... mentiritas.... espero que te halla gustado el fic. Besos.  
  
**impossibles:** Gracias!! Espero que te halla gustado este cap.... besos!  
  
**amsp14:** Hola! Primero te agradezco por todos los reviews que me has dejado en mis otras historias! Significa mucho. Espero que esta te siga gustando, y espero tu comentario. Besos.  
  
**Perla Mery:** Me demore, lo se... pero espero que halla valido la pena... ojala te alla gustado. Besos.  
  
**LadyVega:** No voy a abandonar mi historia mas gustada.. creeme.. jejej.. ojala te halla gustado este cap. Besos.  
  
**Abby:** No las voy a dejar : TT... espero q te halla gustado. Besos!!  
  
**Bereth Uireb:** Gracias por ponerme en favoritos. Espero que no hallas esperado mucho! Ojala te guste. Besos.  
  
**consue :** Continuado!! Besos.  
  
_Pd: CHICHAS! Gracias a ustedes he roto mi maldición (nunca podia pasar de los 50 reviews ={) espero que pasemos de los 70! Las quiero muchoooo! _


	6. ¿Por que?

Ginny Weasley lo miraba profundamente mientras el le sonreía bobamente.  
  
Se acerco a el a un paso tan lento que a Draco la espera le pareció enteran....¡_Eterna!  
_  
Ya, ya estaba mas cerca. Solo faltaba un poquito... un _poquito_ mas.  
  
Sus ojos nunca le dejaron. Sus manos empezaron a sudar.... ya estaba tan cerca. _Tanto.  
_  
Ahora era ella la que sonreía...y sonreía de nuevo. Y era Él el que la miraba intensamente... como no creyéndose nada de esto.  
  
-Hola, Draco- dijo ella apenas lo alcanzo. Beso su mejilla delicadamente.  
  
Draco tembló, involuntariamente.  
  
-Ginny...-  
  
-Dulce, linda, Ginny...-  
  
Y justo... justo cuando había recogido el valor de darle un beso... Justo en ese momento...  
  
-¡¡¡DRACOOOOOOOOOO!!!-  
  
-¿Ah?-  
  
-¡Despierta sopedaso de...!-  
  
-¿Ah?- pregunto nuevamente.  
  
-¡Serás! ¡¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirlo?! Partido con Griffyndor...- dijo Blaise en un tono amargo.  
  
-¿Ah?¿Cuándo?-  
  
_-¡¿Cuándo?!_ ¡Hoy, ahora, **YA!-** grito Blaise perdiendo los estribos.  
  
-Oh, este si verdad-dijo Draco recordándose- Si, si, ya estoy listo.  
  
-Aja...- dijo Blaise mirándolo de reojo- Estos sueños de la pobretona te están afectando demasiado Malfoy... ¿Tal vez debería darle una llamadita a tu papá no crees?-  
  
-Tu nada mas inténtalo, Blaise, nada mas inténtalo-  
  
Blaise Calló.

---------  
  
-No estoy nerviosa, no estoy nerviosa- se repitió Ginny como una mantra en los casilleros de Griffyndor.  
  
-¿Cómo estas Ginny?- pregunto Katie- ¿Un poco nerviosa?-  
  
-¿Yo? ¿Nerviosa? Nop. Para nada.- dijo esta rápidamente, una palabra tropezándose sobre la otra haciendo lo que acababa de decir casi incomprensible para la otra chica-  
  
-¿Qué di...? Olvidalo- Dijo Katie al verle la cara de preocupación- No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien.-  
  
-¿Preocupada? ¿quién dijo que yo estaba preocupada? Jamás, ¿oíste Katie? ¡Yo preocupada jamás!-Contesto Ginny con un tono ofendido. ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de esa chica? ¿ ella preocupada? risa nerviosa ¡Eso jamás!.  
  
-Este si Ginny- dijo Katie sin mirarla a los ojos, la comisura de sus labios luchando una sonrisa- Lo que tu digas.  
  
------

Draco Malfoy salió de los vestidores, con su túnica verde de Slytherin preparado para lo que era sin duda el partido mas difícil de la temporada. Tomo su escoba seguido por los demás miembros del equipo. El capitán dio un solo consejo, que se basaba en las palabras: "Tirarlos de las escobas"  
  
Salieron al campo de quiddcht para encontrar que los gryffindor ya estaban allí. Recibiendo inmensas ovaciones. Los ojos de Malfoy se arrugaron en rabia. Llegaron al centro del campo y cruzaron ojos con sus oponentes.  
  
-Slytherin quiero un juego limpio- Dijo Maddam Hootch, Nunca le hacíamos caso, ¿qué le hacia creer que esta vez seria diferente?  
  
Mis ojos recorrieron a los del equipo de Gryffindor como amenazándolos, hasta quev se posaron en ella. Y perdieron pues, todo odio, toda furia.. todo. Solo quede yo mirándola, ella devolviéndome la mirada, y una sonrisa sumamente tonta en mi rostro. Maldije mis adentros al notar que me miraba como divertida, quite la mirada rápidamente.  
  
¡Esto iba a ser mas difícil de lo que pensaba! ¿Cómo rayos se suponia que debia concentrarme si la tenia tan cerca...? ¿Cómo dia...? esa sonrisa de nuevo. ¡que patético que era! ¡Si ella le daba un sola sonrisa no podía ni terminar de formular una pregunta...! ¡Patético!  
  
-Capitanes, estrechen manos-Dijo Madam Hootch, antes de dar inicio al partido.  
  
Y después de eso... después de eso todo fue un desastre.  
  
---------  
  
Ginny Weasley sonrio. Ahora entendía que no había motivo por el cual sentirse nerviosa. La verdad era que todo esto le venia mucho mas natural de lo que hubiese creido. Todo esto significando lanzarle esas miraditas y sonrisas que prometían tan siquiera un beso a Draco. Y este, no sabiendo como reaccionar realmente, quedaba sin quererlo embobado cada vez que la veia. ¿_Y no era aquello un placer para ella?_ Rio divertida.  
  
Le pasaron la quaffle, que cogio con tremenda facilidad. Esquivo un a Bludger, le paso la quaffle a Katie y esta apunto. Perfecto, Griffyndor 10, Slytherin 0.  
  
Ginny se trato de concentrar en el juego. De verdad trato, pero de vez en cuando al subir la mirada se encontraba con un destello momentáneo del cabello de el... o solo pues saber que estaban tan cerca le hacia alguito a sus nervios. Eso si, cada vez que el la veía a ella, se ponía su mejor sonrisa y le guiñaba un ojo... solo por el placer de ver su reacción de asombro mas que nada.  
  
Se tomo como promesa volar siempre un poquito cerca de Él. Solo lo suficiente para que el la notara.  
  
-------  
  
Draco Malfoy hizo un paco consigo mismo, por mas patético que sonase. No miraría hacia abajo. ¿Por qué te preguntas? Por que abajo estaba ella. Si. Hizo un pacto consigo mismo para no verla, ya que cada vez que lo hacia olvidaba por completo que estaba en un juego tan importante. Olvidaba que debía ganar. Que tenia que ganar.  
  
Solo miraba de vez en cuando, cuando ya la tentación pues era demasiada. Como cuando pasaba justo debajo de el, o cuando la escuchaba reír.. o cuando... ¿A quien engañaba? No podía dejar de mirar hacia abajo por mas que eso estuviese afectando el partido.  
  
-¡MALFOY! ¿en que planeta estas? ¡Sigue a **P-O-T-T-E-R!-**  
  
Casi se le había olvidado.  
  
------Draco salió de las duchas sintiéndose miserable. La verdad es que aunque le costase admitirlo Griffyndor siempre les ganaba. Pero esta vez... esta vez se había sentido diferente. Había sentido todo su ego desinflarse y volverse tan, tan diminuto hasta volverse insignificante. Y lo peor de todo es que sabia por que esta vez se había sentido diferente.  
  
Por que ella estaba ahí.  
  
No es que no hubiese estado ahí siempre, no. Si no que el hecho de que hubiese perdido frente a su equipo... ¡y de tal manera!. El hecho de que ella, victoriosa y divertida le hubiese dado un abrazo a ese... a ese imbecil. ¡Agrr! Ahora podía agregar a su lista de las cosas que odiaba de el, el hecho de que ella lo hubiese abrazado. Y puede que solo halla sido en este momento, pero le parecía que ese simple hecho era para el mas importante que todas las otras razones. Mucho mas importante.  
  
Se vistió lentamente. Le molestaba saber que ahora que regresaba a su sala común no habría derroche de fiesta como de seguro habría en Griffyndor cada vez que le ganaban.  
  
-Ese Potter- Dijo Draco en alto sin querer. Pronunciando la palabra Potter con un desdén inimaginable.  
  
-¿Potter que?- pregunto una voz detrás de el. Draco que había estado caminando paro en seco. ¿Cómo no reconocer esa voz?  
  
Sintió los pasos de ella detrás de el, y justo como en su sueño sus manos empezaban a sudar. No se volteo.  
  
-¿Dime Draco, Potter que?- dijo ella posando una mano en su hombro.  
  
-¡Potter nada!-contesto el volteándose bruscamente- Potter nada.  
  
- Tu dirás...- contesto ella divertida- Créeme que a Harry le agradara menos que a mi cuando le diga que andas murmurando su nombre cuando estas a solas. Se puede llevar una mala...impresión.  
  
"Harry" Draco hizo una mueca cuando ella dijo su nombre. Ella solo río.  
  
Ginny siguió caminando frente a el. Corrió un poco para alcanzarla, y cuando lo hizo, se acomodo a su paso pero sin decir nada.  
  
-¿ Algún día me dirás, por que odias a mi familia?- pregunto ella mirando al cielo. Draco la miro incrédulo, ¿todavía se acordaba de aquello?.  
  
-¿Ah?- opto por hacerse el que no había entendido. Parecía lo mas fácil.  
  
- ¿No lo recuerdas?- pregunto ella- El día de la tormenta, cuando nos encontramos, te pregunte por que odiabas a mi familia, y me prometiste que algún día me lo dirías.  
  
- ¿Ah si?- dijo el mirando hacia otro lado- Mmm, lastima que no lo recuerdo.  
  
- Claro que si lo recuerdas- dijo ella sin mirarlo- Se que lo haces, ¿Qué acaso todavía no lo entendería? ¿Qué tan complicado puede ser?-  
  
- Lo es... es bastante complicado- dijo el con un todo de amargura- Y estas en lo cierto, no  
  
lo entenderías todavía. No creo que nunca lo hagas.  
  
- No estoy de acuerdo- dijo ella fuertemente.  
  
- Que lastima que sea así- dijo el cada vez caminando mas rápido. Ella no peleo mas, intuyó que si el, pues no quería hablar de el tema, ella no lo forzaría. Esperaría hasta el día en el que el estuviese dispuesto a explicarle que tan complicado era el asunto.  
  
Caminaron un buen tramo mas en silencio hasta que Ginny decidió interrumpirlo nuevamente.  
  
-¿Draco?-  
  
- ¿Si?- contesto el sin mirarla, nuevamente.  
  
- ¿ Por que estabas hablando de Potter?- pregunto.  
  
-¿Realmente crees que te voy a contestar?- dijo el.  
  
- Bueno, al menos eso espero- contesto ella riendo. El al escuchar su risa, por primera vez se volteo a mirarla directamente.  
  
-Yo...yo- balbuceo Draco.  
  
-¿Tu que?- pregunto ella acercándose mas. Draco respiro profundo.- ¿Qué fue lo que te molesto ahora?.  
  
La miro unos segundos mas... cuanto deseaba poder decirle.  
  
-Nada, nada- dijo el dejando abruptamente de mirarla.  
  
- Vamos,- dijo ella tocando su hombro nuevamente- Se que si ha pasado algo.  
  
-¡Te he dicho que no ha pasado nada!-  
  
-Draco- dijo ahora suavemente, haciendo pequeños círculos en su espalda con la intención de calmarlo. Cosa que en realidad no estaba logrando.  
  
- Dime que hizo- insitito ella nuevamente- Debió haber sido algo malo, para que estés tan molesto.  
  
Ella tenia razón. Había sido algo malo.  
  
La habia abrazado a ella.  
  
--------  
  
_Nota de la autora:  
  
Lo sientooooo! De verdad, me he demorado demasiado en actualizar. Demasiado. Lo mas seguro que tanto, que ya ahora que vengo y actualizo muchas de ustedes ya se van a haber olvidado de lo que pasaba, o peor aun ya no les va a gustar. Espero realmente que no sea asi... =(...  
  
Bueno, aun asi, espero que les haya gustado este cap._  
  
Gracias a: **Arwen chan, LadyVega, Bereth Uireb, khira15 , consue , Perla Mery, Karla ('Mione, Ichan , impossibles, eri mond licht , Lily E.of Potter, amsp14, chuku , Abin, ClaudyTonks , Abby , Pilika-LastHope .** _De verdad chicas muchísimas gracias! No saben cuanto significa para mi.  
  
Ojala dejen un review aunque me halla demorado tantísimo.  
  
Besos,  
  
Mep.  
  
**R E V I E W---------- **_


End file.
